One and Only
by PeetaMellarksGirl
Summary: Post mockingjay No hijacking  bad summary                 Dont judge a Fanfic by its summary
1. Chapter 1

_A/N... Hey guys, I doubt many people would be reading this at this early stage of my writing. I'm not sure how good this will end up and I don't really have an idea for a major plot, so this could just end up a lot of fluff and Katniss being all scowly but I doubt it because that stuff gets boring after a while. Happy Reading _

_Oh yeah disclaimer... I don't own hunger games Suzanne Collins does. Blah blah blah._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Rue! Rue! I'm coming!" She still has the wound from where the spear entered her body in the Games. This makes me confused, because she died, but I hear her screams, a high shrill sound that rings through my ears, and I know that I must get her to safety and ask questions later.

Once I reach her small body lying on the ground I drop my bow and kneel on the ground next to her the only thing wrong with her is what I said about the spear. She reaches to grab my bow and I let her without thinking.

Her face is blurry, distorted, and it twists and turns until I am met with the snake-like eyes of President Snow. His grin turns into a sickening smirk and my stomach flips inside me. He must have used some kind of potion brewed up in the Capitol labs. I will give it to him he is clever in an evil, _evil_ way. First he shows up as Rue, my 12 year old sweet-faced ally from the 74th Hunger Games so he can steal my precious bow, then morphs back into his gruesome self and points the handiwork –my bow- of my father at me, fully loaded with an arrow I might add.

The woody springtime smell has faded and now my nostrils are filled with a stench that can only be associated with evil in my mind. Roses. I gag and choked for a breath of clean uncontaminated oxygen, but the scent of roses strangles me. I am engulfed by a wave of claustrophobia and accept my situation somewhat.

Too dumbfounded to move, I absentmindedly stare at him in awe as he raises the bow and points it directly at my forehead.

His pulling the string is the slowest of actions I have ever seen happen, although I'm pretty sure that it was only that way in my head. The last thing I see is his eyes light up in a triumphant smile as he lets the arrow fly.

**_o_**

I wake myself up with my own screaming until I feel Peeta's warm reassuring arms wind themselves around me and pull me to his chest where I bury my face. I can't find my breath but I manage to scrape puffs of air in and out of my mouth. "It was him again" I say jerkily through my numerous sobs racking through my body, like tremors after the mine explosion, that thought brings a fresh round of tears. But all Peeta says is "Calm down Katniss, we can talk in the morning if you would like" and pulls me even closer, if that's even possible.

I manage a shaky nod and snuggle into him. I start to come back to myself and ball my hands into fists in his t-shirt. I pull him down closer for a kiss. I kiss him gently as first and then they become more passionate. Without the slightest of hesitation I begin to slide Peeta's t-shirt over his head.

He pauses for a second as if to question me, but I see the recognition in his eyes when he realises where I am intending this to go. He stops abruptly and I am disappointed but he has only stopped to say "Are you sure Katniss?" I pant out words in my reply "Well we are married aren't we?" he seems to think this means yes, my intentions exactly. We meld together in perfect harmony and let the hours tick away until morning. Who knew a nightmare could end up so sweet.

**OOoOoOoO**

_What did you think? Please review! They make my day : )_

_Oh and sorry for making that scene so early in the story but I think it was necessary and I needed a space filler to start the next chapter better._

_Yeahhhhh _

_Read and Review!_


	2. A day out with Prim  Part 1

_Heeyy everyone, I was pretty happy to find that I got 5 reviews so quickly :D they made me so happy! Hehe I'm not exactly sure how well this story is going to turn out but we will find out soon enough :) Happy Reading :D_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

_**-3 weeks later-**_

I awaken to the smell of bacon wafting around my nose like a bee around a flower; a smile plays on the corners of my lips forcing me to wake up more than I already am. Hey, I'm not complaining when there's food involved. And usually, when Peeta cooks bacon, there's usually eggs, and fruit salad, and pretty much any other foods you could think of, including my favourite food of all time. Cheese Buns.

I slowly make my way downstairs of mine and Peeta's house in the victors village, when I get halfway down the stairs I hear my husband talking to someone, so I figure Prim and Mother are here for our breakfast feast we have in store.

But no. I realise that Peeta is alone when I see him, and the sounds he is making is because they are in a melodic tune. Peeta is singing! I recognise the song and start to sing along with him, he turns around and flashes me a smile, all the while looking embarrassed, and his face turns to crimson. Nevertheless looking handsome as ever.

I love Peeta.

His blue eyes flick to me questioningly, and he says "Well Katniss, I'm going to the Bakery today, would you like to come with me and help me bake or stay here?"

"Actually" I reply with thought, "I think I will see Prim today, spoil her a bit, but maybe I can bring her to the bakery at about lunchtime? And you could teach her how to ice cookies?"

"That sounds lovely" he says, "Well, dig in Katniss, we have a delectable range of tastebud pleasers" he says with an over the top, jovial wave of his arm.

"I think I will" I say with a Capitol accent. This gets a laugh out of Peeta. I'm halfway through my 2nd cheese bun and disaster strikes, a wave of nausea washes over me, beginning in the pit of my stomach until it reaches my throat and I race upstairs to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach until the retching stops.

I instantly feel better but I wait in the bathroom for a few minutes for safe measure. I return to Peeta and his azure eyes are full of worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just, um, all of a sudden needed to pee, if that's okay with you?" I decide not to tell him about my suspicions because I don't want him to worry unless I know for sure. He's laughing now, so I scowl at him and his expression changes into mock hurt. I can't help but smile now also.

I finish my breakfast give Peeta a peck on the cheek and go upstairs to get dressed. I take a shower and re-braid my dark locks of hair. I grab about $1000 (100 in coins and 900 in notes) and take the short walk to Mother and Prim's.

I really intend on spoiling Prim rotten today, I haven't seen her all that much since I married Peeta – not that I don't love seeing him – I've just felt like I need a bit of girl-time lately. Not forgetting about the fact that I've got _buckets_ of money to spare and I just love my sister.

I arrive shortly after leaving and am greeted by the sweet face of my loving sister. "Hey Prim!" The volume of my words must have shocked her because she jumped six foot. "Hi Katniss!" She says with equal enthusiasm once she's over the initial shock of my presence.

"Let's go shopping!" I open the bag to reveal the coins to her and her face lights up, making my heart melt. "Really? That's a lot of money Katniss" she says with her eyes wider than the gold coins in my purse.

"Plenty more where that came from Prim." She seems astounded by my willingness to take her and spend money on her. I'm a little offended but it's really not that big a deal and no way would I say anything. "Okay, well I just go tell Mother where I'll be." And with that she flounces off to talk to my Mother.

She's not even gone 30 seconds when she re-appears back at the door with her side-fringe clipped to the side so it's not in her face, it make her eyes stand out even more.

We make small talk on our way to the town square, I thought that would be the best place to start our little shopping trip.

"So Prim, any boys you like?" I ask, Prim blushes and say coyly "No..."

"Oh, Come on! You can tell me!" I say, trying to pull it out of her, _finally _she says "Well, there is this one guy..."

"Ooooh, Do tell" I say excitedly

Prim smiles and says "But I don't know how you will take it..."

I suddenly become confused and wonder why she would be putting it that way, a thought enters my mind and I, for some reason believe it, "It- It's not- Gale, Is it?"

Prim is in shock with what I've said, and breaks out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles "NO! Why would it be Gale? I haven't seen him since you last saw him! Ha ha ha ha!" She hasn't stopped laughing yet.

"Well, I just thought, because you went to District 2 the other week, and several times before that for your medical degree's and, you said you didn't know how I would take it." I say that because I think it will calm her down but it just results in another eruption of giggles.

"In all seriousness" Prim says, rubbing away a tear of laughter "It is in fact, Rory"

All I can say is "Ohhhh, now I get it"

"Wait, Rory Hawthorne?" Prim nods. I don't know why this makes me feel uncomfortable, it just does, but I let it slide, who am I to deprive my sister of happiness? And Rory is a nice kid. I changed my mind, I actually feel very comfortable about this.

"Does he like you?" I say but my sister just has a giant smile planted on her face so I take it as a yes. At least it isn't that boy that moved here from District 1 after the rebellion. He is incredibly rude and obnoxious but all the 14 year old girls are smitten.

I feel incredibly stupid. I can't believe I thought it was Gale, considering he nearly killed her last year during the rebellion. Yes. My sister nearly died.

It was almost a year ago now, when Prim was only 13 and a half. Snow was scared, so he had all children as a barrier out the front of his mansion – the only way to get in. At the time I thought it was The Capitol that sent those Parachutes that came down to the children.

And from watching the Games, those children knew what those silver parachutes were. But then, after they reached the capitol children, half of them exploded. A fiery ball of red had spread through the crowd throwing limbs and other numerous body parts into the air. Then we all thought it was safe, so Prim being the Healer she is, was sent with her medical team and set out to help the injured children to safety and assess the damage.

Then the rest of the parachutes went off, I thought I saw Prim in the explosion but I was later told that I had been hallucinating because of all the stress I was under. I got some pretty bad injuries from that second explosion and blacked out almost instantly. I felt like I was on fire – well, technically I was.

Anyway, she had just stepped away for a minute to get some more supplies from the District 13 hovercraft when they went off. She suffered major burns and almost died, she was in a 3 week coma. I later found out that it was Gales trap, that he set up.

I have not spoken to him since. Sometimes I miss him, but then I think of that, and it all goes away.


End file.
